The Hundred Glaives
=History= ----The Hundred Glaives is an ancient militant unit. Formed during the days of the fall of the Queen, these brave elven commanders were a small, yet effective barrier against Sargeras and the Old Gods. The War of the Ancients was won and Tyrande disbanded the unofficial unit, thanking them for their valuable service to their kin. Years turned into centuries, and the Legion was never again such a mighty foe that the elves could not resist their advances on Kalimdor by Sentinel means. It has been nearly 9,000 years since the last Glaive was put away.... Ranks The Hundred Glaives is a military style guild with a unique Alliance cooperative rank structure. The unit is head by 2 Sentinels. Commander - This is the GM rank. Currently occupied by Katiera Shadowblade War Council - This is the Co-GM rank. Currently occupied by (N/A) In character ranks of Guild Command: Commander Katiera Shadowblade All new recruits will start at the rank of: Aspirant Welcome to the Hundred Glaives! You were recruited to an elite, Alliance cooperative, miltary special operations unit. The ranks are filled with veterans from all walks of Azeroth. It seems a bit intimidating being around seasoned fighters with the confidence of a titan. Hang in there and get to know everyone! You might have a lot more fun than you expected! Glaive Requirements for promotion: -Attend 5 events. Joining a new special operations unit can be a daunting task! But you've got your feet wet and slowly, that confidence builds. You feel like this is a unit to test your abilities. Legionnaire Requirements for promotion: -Attend 15 events You decided to stick around! This unit a lot tougher than you thought, but nothing you aren't up for the challenge on! Your fellow soldiers have your back and your leadership appears to know a thing or two about warfare. This is starting to feel like it could be your family. Legionnaire's are able to start DM'ing events! Any and all ideas are welcome but must be filtered through an officer before added to the official calendar! So get creative and show us what you got! Are you up for the challenge? Centurion Requirements for promotion: -Frequent attendance to structured guild events -DM'ing of official events You've proven that you aren't a pushover! Let the worst happen and watch as you ride out to meet it head on! Special Operations will know your name. You are on track to make a legend of yourself and remind your command exactly why they recruit you. Maybe you're a bit more of a natural leader than anyone gave you credit for. Centurion's are now able to host full fledged campaigns. Officer permission is still required, but this becomes more of a formality as the trust has been established that you know what you're doing and you're willing to go the extra mile to make fun role play happen for your fellow guild mates. We look forward to being impressed! Adjutant Requirements for promotion: -Frequent attendance to all structured guild events -Regular DM'ing of official events and campaigns -In character achievements and notable character development/growth The Hundred Glaives is your family. Your home. You feel an immense sense of pride in all you have accomplished. All your hard work has paid off. Your Commanders know they can rely on you for the tough jobs. And you don't let them down. Your loyalty is without question. Your heroism is without question. Your name will forever be etched in the books as a legendary opponent. You are a leader forged in the fires of near impossible missions. Adjutants are the cream of the crop of senior enlisted ranks in the Glaives. You have been hosting events, storylines and casual roleplay for quite some time. You've proven you can handle responsibility in character and out of character, guild leadership knows it can count on you to keep a robust and active role play scene. Once you reach adjutant, there isn't anything you can't request or do in terms of engaging guildies and facilitating stories and roleplay. You no longer require officer permission to host events, you simply need to let the staff know when and where. We trust you and you're family. Adjutants are also able to submit their resumes for staff/officer roles! Master Glaive Requirements for promotion: -Submit and IC and OOC resume -Show a willingness to be an OOC leader -Engage Command Master Glaive is the first of two officer ranks we offer. Once you reach adjutant, there are no more perks or benefits to ranking up within the Glaives. Master Glaive applicants show a desire to start having a more interactive experience within guild leadership and administration. Handling and overseeing recruitment efforts with senior leadership mentorship. Discussing and handling OOC guild affairs as they pertain to directions of the greater guild storyline. And more responsibility in facilitating roleplay without guidance or permission seeking. Master Glaives are expected to keep the guild engaged and operating on a roleplay level without the Commanders oversight. Glaive Champion Requirements for promotion: -Must be a Master Glaive -Subject to extensive interviewing IC and OOC by Command -Case by Case basis Glaive Champions are the legendary fighters who have seized the hearts and imaginations of the guild. They have shown time and time again, superior OOC and IC performance. They have engaged not only the guildies whom they serve, but the Command head as well. Glaive Champions are invaluable to their leaders for their ability to handle guild affairs, create and maintain larger guild story arcs, upkeep administrative duties for recruiting and guild management, and are trustworthy individuals who share Command vision. Glaive Champions are held to the highest standards with the greatest expectations of their OOC and IC time. =Recruitment= ---- The Hundred Glaives takes outside the box creative role players who are willing to stay within the laws of the lore. We ask that if you choose a race, night elf or not, that you know the history, culture, and values of that character. From there, build something great that fits you! We are a military guild, so do expect your character to be put into battle, follow orders, and so on. We are very open minded and have loose rules, the only thing that we expect on an OOC level is respect of others. The Glaives do require that you be eighteen years of age or older considering our violent themes. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:The Hundred Glaives Category:Sentinel Army Category:Sisterhood of Elune Category:Organizations